


My sun

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: Raphael simply answered with a small nod and a soft "Okay", causing Simon's lips to curl into a smile nonetheless. As soon as his lover was done getting rid of his jacket and shoes, Simon grabbed his hand and tugged him along towards the living room where he had already piled up a few pillows and blankets on the couch for them to bury themselves in. Raphael's features softened a little more at this sight and his shoulders relaxed immediately because he was finally home, he didn't have to keep up appearances anymore and could just let Simon take care of him."Make yourself comfortable, love, I'll just go get something to drink," Simon beamed at his boyfriend, gently nudging him closer to the couch before leaving the living room to head to the kitchen. Raphael didn't need to be told twice, he immediately sank into their comfy couch, tugged a few blankets over himself and leant back with a content sigh. It was good to be home, especially when it was a home with a loving and understanding boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/155294924952) is the post with the prompt and [this](http://fangtasticsaphael.tumblr.com/post/152785293502) is the list with the date fic memes this idea is from.
> 
> _#15 snuggling on the couch_

"I know you had a long day, so I already ordered pizza for dinner. We can just bury ourselves in blankets on the couch, cuddle and maybe watch something this evening, how about it?" Simon beamed at his lover after greeting him in the hallway where the other was currently untying his shoes before he looked back at his boyfriend with a soft expression, despite the hard lines on his beautiful features after a hard day in the hotel he worked in. Raphael loved working there but ever since the old boss had been kicked out for various reasons, he had a lot more responsibilities and work to do so it happened every once in a while that he came home, thoroughly stressed out and exhausted.

After the first time of him coming home from such a day at work that had resulted in a fight because Raphael hadn't just said that he needed the evening to relax and do nothing, Simon had made it very clear that his lover should simply let him know beforehand. It had developed a habit that they texted each other a few times during the day, talking about what was going on at work and therefore informing the other if they were stressed out or not.

Raphael simply answered with a small nod and a soft "Okay", causing Simon's lips to curl into a smile nonetheless. As soon as his lover was done getting rid of his jacket and shoes, Simon grabbed his hand and tugged him along towards the living room where he had already piled up a few pillows and blankets on the couch for them to bury themselves in. Raphael's features softened a little more at this sight and his shoulders relaxed immediately because he was finally home, he didn't have to keep up appearances anymore and could just let Simon take care of him.

"Make yourself comfortable, love, I'll just go get something to drink," Simon beamed at his boyfriend, gently nudging him closer to the couch before leaving the living room to head to the kitchen. Raphael didn't need to be told twice, he immediately sank into their comfy couch, tugged a few blankets over himself and leant back with a content sigh. It was good to be home, especially when it was a home with a loving and understanding boyfriend.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the food to arrive and they ate in silence while Deadpool was running in the background, volume low because the movie served the purpose to fill the silence rather than to entertain. Raphael had seen the movie multiple times already anyway, seeing as it was one of Simon's favourites when it came to Marvel screen adaptations.

"Did I tell you you're beautiful, today?" Simon asked out of nowhere when they had just finished eating their pizzas and he curled into Raphael's side, arms wrapped around his lover and burying both of them further under the pile of blankets.

"I guess you just did," Raphael replied drily but the corners of his mouth betrayed him by twitching upwards into the faintest of smiles. He always complained when Simon had one of his cheesy moments but he was never too serious about it and secretly enjoyed his lover's compliments - who wouldn't enjoy compliments from their gorgeous boyfriend?

"Geez, don't be too flattered," Simon complained but he was half laughing and pressed his lips to the side of Raphael's jaw, snuggling even closer, though it was barely possible to really get closer without climbing into the other's lap. Raphael snorted softly and turned towards his lover, amusement dancing in his dark brown eyes and Simon almost got lost in them, always did whenever the other looked at him with such softness and adoration.

" _Te amo, mi sol_ ," Raphael whispered and Simon couldn't even think about replying before his lips were sealed with the gentle press of his boyfriend's mouth. He immediately melted into the kiss, arms wrapping tighter around Raphael's middle and head tilting slightly for a better angle. Their lips parted at the same time without being prompted to, tongues tangling together in a loving dance.

" _Yo también te amo_ ," Simon finally whispered breathlessly against the other's lips when they parted for a much-needed intake of air and the brilliant smile he got in return caused his heart to stumble a beat before pounding against his ribs even faster. Raphael's smile would always have this kind of effect on him, this dizzying happiness that rapidly spread throughout his whole body at the mere thought that _he_ was the one causing this usually rather grumpy young man to smile so easily.

" _Eres tan bonito_ ," he added in a mumble, face lighting up some more when the dim light failed to hide the faintest hint of a blush that spread across Raphael's cheeks. It was kind of amazing to see someone as confident, clearly aware of their looks and the way many people stared because of just that reason, get quite easily flustered when it came from the right person. Even Magnus didn't manage to get Raphael to blush and the guy sometimes said stuff that caused Simon's ears to burn with shame. But he was able to cause the pinkish colour to adorn his boyfriend's pretty face by simply complimenting him.

The gruff " _Cállate, idiota_ " in return only caused Simon to laugh and press closer, his lips catching his lover's earlobe to nip and tug playfully. Raphael shifted a little and pulled his boyfriend closer while stretching out on the couch so Simon ended up sprawled on top of him. The blankets fell around their bodies, cocooning them in warmth and Raphael had completely forgotten everything that had stressed him out today by now. He was completely relaxed, enjoying the familiar weight of Simon's body on top of his and the other's surprised gasp when his fingertips pushed underneath his shirt caused a grin to form on his lips before they captured Simon's once again in a deep, loving kiss.

Some days may be stressful and annoying but Simon always knew how to make him feel better in the blink of an eye and Raphael wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Te amo, mi sol_ \- I love you, my sun  
>  _Yo también te amo_ \- I love you too  
>  _Eres tan bonito_ \- You're so pretty  
>  _Cállate, idiota_ \- Shut up, idiot


End file.
